Team Odyssey: The Dark Shadow Pokemon Elite
by Nibi-Nekomata
Summary: Team Odyssey took Prof. Kiklo Surdai to work on their dark shadow Pokemon experiments. Kiyona Surdai wouldn't stand for that, and neither would Kenton. Story's better than summary.
1. Introduction

**A/N:** Here's a note of interest; I do not own Pokemon. I won Kiyona and Kenton though, and I suppose the evil team. The Dark Shadow Pokemon thing though...That's not mine either. In short, I don't own anything, 'cept maybe the plot too. But that's beside the point. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Introduction

It was the first day of summer. Every kid was going out and getting their starter Pokemon if they had turned eleven on or before that day. One girl stood apart from the rest, watching as everyone scrambled for the best Pokemon. She watched as Charmandar, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Eevee, Pikachu, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Todadile, Torchick, Treeko, Mudkip, Chimchar, Turtwig, and Piplup where all yanked, pulled, grabbed, and nabbed away from Professor Kiklo. The girl pursed her pale pink lips into a little O, and stepped forwards when the fighting had died down. A handful of Pokemon remained. A Pidgey, a Sentret, a Poochyena, and Shinx where all that where left.

"Which one would be the best for me to start with Dad?" Professor Kiklo was the little girl's father, and he had already introduced her to the numerous Pokemon on his farm. She also had a Pokedex already. The four Pokemon came to her, looking up at her with bright eyes.

"It depends. Flying, Normal, Dark, or Electric?" The girl reached down and stroked each Pokemon, earning a purr from the Shinx, Poochyena's tail to wag, the Sentret to squeak, and the Pidgey to coo softly.

"I don't know. I like them all. Pidgey evolves at level eighteen, and by that time will know Tackle, Gust, Quick Attack, and Whirlwind. This Pidgey's a female. Of course, Sentret evolves at level fifteen and by that time knows Scratch, Defense Curl, Quick Attack, and Fury Swipes. Then Poochyena evolves at level eighteen, like Pidgey. It will know, but that time, Oder Sleuth, Bite, Howl, and Tackle. Then there's Shinx. Shinx evolves at level fifteen, and by that time knows Spark, Bite, Charge, and Tackle. Sentret is a male, Poochyena is a male, and Shinx is a female." Kiklo nodded, patting his daughter on the head.

"Which evolution do you like better then?" The girl rolled her eyes and threw her hands into the air.

"Daddy!" Kiklo laughed and picked up his black haired daughter, swinging her through the air.

"Tell you what, come back later and I'll have a whole team put together for you, how's that sound?" The little girl gave a laugh, nodded, and took off back up the road to the Surdai family home.


	2. Chapter One: Of Ki, Shi, Mow and Kenton

**A/N:** Here's a note of interest; I do not own Pokemon. I won Kiyona and Kenton though, and I suppose the evil team. The Dark Shadow Pokemon thing though...That's not mine either. In short, I don't own anything, 'cept maybe the plot too. But that's beside the point. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This is Chapter One. :) R&R?

Chapter One

As the fifteen year old girl stroked her Luxray's head, she couldn't believe that she'd become a trainer four years ago. She also couldn't believe that Team Odyssey had taken her father and his Arcanine. She pushed back shoulder length black hair, grey-blue eyes narrowed in disdain upon the mountain she was standing before.

"Well Shi, what do you think? Can we do this?" The Luxray tilted her head back to look up at her trainer, eyes bright.

"Luuuuhh. Lux. Ray lux!" The girl smiled, patting Shi's head before placing her foot on the first part of the mountain path.

"Alright, here we go. Let's go! Ki, come on out and get ready to use Defog!" A Pidgeot female came out of the Pokeball, wings spread wide. She shot up into the air, and then leveled out over the girl's head. A few seconds later, someone was yelling from above her.

"Kiyona! Kiyona, this isn't safe, turn back!" Kiyona stopped, automatically grasping the ball with her Dragonite in it. She looked up the mountain, seeing one of the other trainers who had started when she had, a dark skinned male with black hair and dark brown eyes whose name was evading her at the moment.

"What do you mean it isn't safe? Of course it isn't safe; this is where Team Odyssey has their base!" Kiyona frowned and placed her hands on her hips, head down slightly to stare up at the boy with a disapproving gaze.

"I mean…Ugh! Let me come down!" Kiyona continued up the mountain side, Ki flying ahead of her and Shi padding along silently.

The boy reached the three quickly and tackled Kiyona to the ground. She let out a hissing noise, Shi growling softly.

"Kenton! If you don't get off of me in the next thirty seconds, I'm going to kill you!" Kenton jumped backwards, his Blaziken popping out and staring at her. Kiyona pushed herself up, Ki returning to her at her call.

"Sorry Ki, but I can't let you go up there, alone at least." Kiyona sighed. She and Kenton had known each other since before they got their Pokemon. At least it was why they knew each other so well.

"Okay, I'm not alone. I have Shi, Ki, Sin, and Yen; not only that, I brought Dragon and Gabby with me." Dragon and Gabby referred to her two favorite Dragon Pokemon, her Dragonite and her Gabite. Still, this didn't pacify Kenton in the least.

"I've tried to battle a Peon before, they're tough. Levels in the seventies plus all the way across, imagine what an Admin, or their Leader would have?" Kenton returned his Blaziken, the female giving a cry as she was replaced in her Pokeball.

"Come on Kenton, they can't be that tough. Besides, my whole parties about level ninety or so." She tried to brush Kenton off, but the male was persistent. She reached down and hugged Shi for comfort, glaring at Kenton.

"Please Kiyona, let me come with you. I don't want you to get hurt." Hearing the sincerity in his voice, Kiyona relented, sighing softly. The male punched the air and let out his own follower, a very agile Persian male. "Here's Mow." The Persian scoffed, padding ahead of the group, tail waving loftily in the air. Shi was immediately starry eyed, her mouth opening slightly as she stared after the tom.

"Shi, darling, you're out of his league." Kenton hit her in the shoulder softly, as if telling her it was Shi who was out of Mow's league. Yeah, right.


	3. Chapter Two: Of Fights and Flights

**A/N:** Here's a note of interest; I do not own Pokemon. I won Kiyona and Kenton though, and I suppose the evil team. The Dark Shadow Pokemon thing though...That's not mine either. In short, I don't own anything, 'cept maybe the plot too. But that's beside the point. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This is Chapter Two. :) R&R?

Chapter Two

"Would you stop it Clark?" The red haired woman smacked a shorter male with black hair with the back of her hand, sending him away from her and into a wall. The male rubbed his head, his Crobat flitting angrily over the woman's head. She swatted it away, and, when it refused to leave, sent out her Lopunny. The rabbit humanoid glowered up at the Crobat, and it retreated quickly, unaccustomed to the female Pokemon's glare.

"Sammi, that was mean of your Lolli." Sammi, the red haired female, sent a snear at Clark, and she went to slap him again. She missed, the flat of her hand hitting the wall with a dull thudding sound. The two almost started to fight when they heard the sounds of battle from down the mountain.

"Yen! Leave Mow alone!" The Mightyena snarled, lowering himself to pounce on the Persian. The large cat jumped forwards, claws out, and caught Yen on the shoulder. What should have been a Pokemon battle quickly turned into a cougar-on-wolf fight, with Kenton and Kiyona only able to stare on in horror. Kiyona thought quick on her feet though, and tossed out Sin, her Furret.

The ferret like Pokemon slipped into the fray, breaking it apart with chatters here and there. It didn't take long for the Pokemon to slide to their Trainer's sides, heads lowered and eyes narrowed. "Shi, Yen, return. Sin, climb onto my shoulder." She sent Kenton a dirty look as he returned Mow, the Persian hissing in displeasure.

"It's not Mow's fault Yen jumped on him like that." Kiyona rolled her eyes. She knew it was Shi's fault for pining over the darn Persian, when Yen liked her oh so much, but it didn't matter. She wasn't going to blame a thing on her own Pokemon.

"Oh? Maybe if he at least acknowledged Shi's presence, we wouldn't be having this issue." While the two could have argued for the rest of the trip up, they were silenced by two Crobats coming towards them silently, seeming to think they where invisible. "Hey, looks like we have company Kenton." The male nodded, grabbing a Pokeball from his belt while Kiyona pulled out a ball from her bag.

"Release Gone!" It was almost a 'release the hounds' kind of moment. The large dragon type Pokemon hit the ground, causing it to rumble slightly. Kiyona quickly pulled out Shi's Pokeball, tossing it into the air; Sin coward back around her neck, the Furret never being one for fights.

"Shi, Thunder Fang!" Shi shot forwards, jaws parting quickly as she clamped onto the Crobat. The Pokemon struggled free, though Gone was quick to swoop in with Dragon Breath on it. It was out after the two attacks, thankfully.

The other Crobat took off, narrowly avoiding a hit from Shi's Shockwave. It reached Clark and Sammi quickly, screeching at Clark in rage. Sammi's eyes narrowed in disdain.

"They knocked out my Crow? Oh, they'll pay for that. Lolli!" The Lopunny landed on the ground, Sammi and Clark heading down the mountain side. When they saw the two teens, examining the Crobat, Sammi nearly lost it. "Leave. My. Crow. ALONE!" Kiyona, being nearest to the fallen Pokemon, jumped backwards. Gone looked at the two humans and rolled his eyes, opening his jaws and getting ready to attack with Dragon Breath again.

"Wait, Kenton, these are Odyssey Peons!" Kenton rolled his eyes, nodding his head. He took a quick stock of their current situation and sighed softly.

"No matter, Gone, use Dragon Breath on that darn Lopunny!" Gone's mouth glowed, and then he attacked. Lolli dodged, chirping loudly in displeasure. Shi was right there though, glowing fangs crunching down on the Lopunny. Lolli staggered, but kept on her feet, glowering at the Luxray. She lunged forwards herself, but her own attack missed, and Gone caught her with one wing, knocking her backwards.

"Shi! Shockwave!" Shi hissed softly, claws flexing as she gathered the electricity. It didn't take long for the charge to complete, and Lolli was hit, hard. The rabbit-humanoid staggered backwards and collapsed, leaving a Crobat, and another Lopunny, to be dealt with.

"Alright Gone, Fly on that Lopunny!" Gone shot up into the air, his wings beating and creating an air wave around most of the impromptu arena. Shi looked up, distracted, and was hit with an Arial Ace. Shi staggered to stay on her feet, but was unable to, collapsing on the ground.

"Shi, return! Yen, spot it and go!" Yen came out, howling. The Crobat and Lopunny stared at the Mightyena for a few seconds, and then the Lopunny was hit with the Fly attack of Gone.

"No! My Pun! Bat, get that Salamence!" Gone watched as the fast bat like Pokemon came at him, planning on using Arial Ace. Gone stretched his wings wide, yawning as he pushed himself up into the sky, dodging the attack with almost comical ease. Below him, Yen's jaws had clamped onto the Lopunny, delivering Crunch to it. Pun fainted, to say the least.

"Alright, Yen, direct your attacks on Crobat, and use Crunch again!" This seemed to appease the large wolfish Pokemon, for he leapt forwards and, by some miracle, caught the Crobat's wing as it tried to climb higher into the sky. Yen couldn't get a good enough grip to actually cause much more damage though, and he released it so Gone could attack. Another Dragon Breath came from the Dragon and Flying Pokemon's mouth, and that was it for the battle.

"Come on Ki! If we don't get out of here, they'll get back up!" Of course, to Kiyona, it looked more like they were going to cradle and hold their poor Pokemon until they came back around, but then she saw the Walkie-talkie in Sammi's hand as the woman called for back-up.

She returned Yen, and was about to send out Ki when Kenton shook his head.

"Just get on Gone, come on!" Kiyona jumped onto the Salamence's back, Sin hanging onto her neck with all of his might, his little claws digging into her shirt. She reached up and pulled him down, cradling him against her chest as Gone flew. "This is going to be hard, you do realize that, right Ki? They're going to get back-up to help." Kiyona nodded, watching the side of the mountain fly by as they headed towards the entrance. They had to get and save her father and Lithe, and not only that, they couldn't let them get away with the experiments they were doing on the Pokemon.


End file.
